Savior of Song!
by Nano and Hiro
Summary: Dia datang dengan memberikan sebuah Katana, dia membiarkanku bermandikan darah setiap malamnya, memberikan keadilan. Aku bukan pahlawan, atau bahkan aku bukan seorang penjahat! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan. Aku, Hinata Hyuuga! Hanyalah seorang gadis SMA biasa. Mind to RnR? / Supranatural / Bloody / Romance. NEXT UP Chap 6 END!
1. Prologue

Hallo semua!

Nano: _Ore wa nano desu, yoroshiku!_

Hiro: _N-ne.. o-ore wa... H-hiro desu! Y-yoroshiku onegaishimashuu~_

 _We are fudanshi but doing nothing :p_

Kami berdua newbie di dan baru mengenal dunia ini sekitar berberapa bulan yang lalu

Ya! Maaf jika fic pertama kami mengecewakan kami sangat minta maaf! Kami harap kalian bisa menerima kami di situs in dengan baik~

Selamat membaca

* * *

 **SAVIOR OF SONG**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story - Nano & Hiro**

 **Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Violence, Typo, Crime, Supranatural.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

Aku bahkan bisa melihat malam ini begitu gelap, aku menatap ke langit, mendung! Apa akan hujan?

Menyeret sebuah katana yang seseorang berikan padaku, ia mengatakan jika _"Kau harus bisa melindungi diri mu sendiri, ini hadiah dari ku untuk mu."_ Aku masih bisa mengingat suara baritone pria itu. Pria yang membuat ku masih tetap hidup sampai sekarang, pria yang mengorbankan nyawanya untuk ku.

 **SRAK...**

Menebaskan pedang ku pada leher seseorang, aku menjadi pembunuh? Tidak.. aku akan menjawab itu dengan lantang, tapi aku harus membunuhnya, ini tugas ku menjadi seorang yang mencari kebenaran. Apakah akau pahlawan kesiangan? Tidak.. tentu aku bukan seorang gadis seperti itu. Aku hanya melakukan apa yang perlu aku lakukan dengan katana ini, mereka pantas di adili ketika hukum tak mampu mengadili mereka.

Aku berjalan kembali, masih menyeret katana ku dengan sarung berwarna hitam dan tentu dengan noda darah yang menetes.

Rasa dingin ini tak ku pedulikan, yang ku pedulikan, aku harus menghabisi semua orang yang telah membuat kesalahan di sini. Aku bukan orang baik, dan aku juga bukan orang jahat. Entah apa julukan untuk ku...

Mungkin Hinata Hyuuga, sang gadis malam, sang gadis yang mencari keadilan. Atau apapun julukan mereka untuk ku, aku tak mempedulikannya, aku hanya butuh nyawa seseorang…

"Jangan bunuh aku.."

Dia memohon pada ku dengan wajah memelas, aku bahkan tak mempedulikannya, aku akan tetap membunuhnya walau dia bersujut dihadapan ku. Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku dengan yakin dia memperkosa belasan gadis SMA dan di siksa sampai mereka mati. Kali ini, biarkan aku yang menyiksanya, agar dia sadar, bagaimana rasanya ketika kulitmu di sayat atau bahkan di cabik-cabik.

"Paman, aku mau bermain denganmu, bagaimana?"

Aku mengatakannya dengan wajah datarku, dia berlari.. aku mencoba tertawa, tapi lagi-lagi aku tak mampu melakukan itu. Aku hanya menyeringai, dan berlari dengan cepatnya, melompat ke dinding, dan langsung menebas tangannya yang mencoba untuk memanjat sebuah pagar besi agar dia terbebas dariku. Terbebas? Bahkan tak ada seseorang korban pun yang bisa bebas, mereka selalu saja mati di tanganku.

"AARRRGGG…."

Jeritan ini, aku bisa merasakan jeritan kesakitan ini.

 **DRRTT- DRRTT-**

Alarm dari ponsel ku, aku set menjadi getar, ini saatnya aku harus pulang..

"Paman.." Panggil ku padanya yang sedang mencoba merasakan tangannya yang sudah terpotong menjadi dua. "Aku harus pulang, karena besok aku akan sekolah.." Aku tersenyum lagi, dan mengangkat katana ku tinggi-tinggi. "Oyasuminasai, Paman.."

 **SREEEKKK… SRAAATTT..**

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan sangat tenang, memakai Earphone pada kedua telingaku, alunan music seperti perang, menghentak-hentakan hati ku yang penuh dengan rasa kebebasan. Hujan semakin deras. Tak mempedulikan lagi jika seragamku bahas.

Kemana-mana aku selalu membawa peti katana. Ini bukan peti biasa, ini adalah katana yang sangat berharga untuk ku. Jiwa ku, hidup ku, bahkan nafas ku.

' _Menma..'_

Dalam hati aku menyebut nama seorang pria yang mati demi diriku, demi membebaskan ku dari kejamnya dunia ini. Aku tak akan menangis lagi, tapi izinkan aku untuk kali ini berhenti berjalan dan menatap langit malam. Mendongak ke atas, menatap langit yang tak berhenti meneteskan air matanya, aku bahkan tak merasakan dingin, ketika kulitku sudah berganti warna menjadi biru.

Aku berjalan kembali saat ponsel ku sudah berdering untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku tersenyum mengingat siapa yang menghubungi ku. Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dengan kelembutan bagaikan seorang Ibu. Tapi jika dia marah, mungkin dia bisa menghancurkan rumah yang baru kami beli.

Memasuki pekarangan rumah, aku menatap ke arah bangunan di depan ku, lampu masih menyalah, dia pasti menunggu ku. Aku pasti akan melihat wajah ke khawatirannya lagi.

 **CEKLEK—**

"Hinata.."

Memanggil namaku, memelukku dengan erat. Aku ingin tersenyum, tapi aku tak bisa. Senyuman ku terlalu menakutkan untuk ku tampilkan pada wanita lembut di depan ku.

"Bibi Sakura, Maafkan aku— bajunya sobek lagi."

Bibi Sakura mengusap pipi gembilku, dia bahkan lagi-lagi menampakan wajah khawatirnya yang terlalu berlebihan. Keluarga Uchiha, di sinilah aku tinggal. Aku tinggal dengan sepasang suami Istri, dengan marga berbentuk kipas, Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Uchiha. Merekalah satu-satunya kali ini keluarga yang ku punya.

"Kau melakukannya lagi?"

Aku mendengar suara baritone khas, suara dingin dari belakang bibi Sakura, paman Sasuke, dia bahkan menatapku dengan pandangan dingin. Dia tak banyak berekspresi, tapi yang ku tahu, dia juga sangat hangat dan selalu peduli pada ku. Menjadi waliku saat masuk SMA.

Mereka berdua bukanlah keluarga biasa, mereka berdua adalah anggota dari para kerajaan. Di mana Tokyo sekarang di pimpin lagi dengan seorang raja bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Raja yang mendeklarasikan keadilan. Tapi sama sekali tak ada keadilan yang lebih baik.

Aku bahkan tak pernah tau siapa itu Naruto Uzumaki. Pria macam apa dia, yang ku tahu— dia adalah pria yang menakutkan. Pria yang bisa menguasai Jepang dan kembali pada era kerajaan.

Aku meyakini jika aku memang pembunuh, tapi aku bahkan tak pernah terjerat kasus apapun, walau kenyataanya akulah yang membunuh mereka. Aku yang menyiksa mereka, akulah yang melenyapkan mereka.

Naruto Uzumaki, telah menutupi ku dari kasus manapun yang ku perbuat. Paman Sasuke bilang, jika aku bisa membunuh tersangka manapun sesuka hati ku, mengadili mereka sendiri, tanpa di jerat pasal, dan di bebaskan tuduhan, dan di rahasiakan identitasku.

"Hinata, masuklah— kenapa kau diam? Ayo, keringkan badanmu."

Aku berjalan masuk dengan menjatuhkan peti kotak katana ku begitu saja. Bahkan paman Sasuke langsung mengambilnya, dan membersihkan bekas darah dan air hujan.

* * *

 **Normal Point of View**

Meja yang begitu tampak berantakan dengan noda-noda minyak, tak hanya itu. Kini meja itu di tumpuki beberapa kotak bekal bekas atau bahkan sebuah cup ramen.

"Yang mulia—"

Panggil seorang pria dengan sebuah masker menutupi wajahnya, berjalan semakin mendekat, dan menyerahkan sebuah lembaran kertas.

"Ini laporan pagi ini dari pihak kepolisian, gadis itu bekerja dengan baik."

Dengan malas-malasan pemuda dengan surai jabrik yang masih tertidur berbantalkan lengannya pada meja, kini mendongak, mengambil kertas yang di serahkan oleh pria di depannya. Membaca dengan malasnya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda itu tersenyum, dan membuang kertasnya begitu saja.

"Hinata Hyuuga memang hebat, aku benar-benar tak salah memilih calon Istri kan?"

 **..**

 **..**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Nah! Ini adalah fic pertama kami, bagaimana? Maaf jika kami masih jelek dalam segi EYD, Typo, Alur gaje dan OOC yang terbengkalai dimana-mana ~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review, follow/fav kalian!

Chapter 2 lanjut/tidak?


	2. Chapter 2

**SAVIOR OF SONG**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story - Nano & Hiro**

 **Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Violence, Typo, Crime, Supranatural.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

"Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu pelajarannya, jangan lupa besok lusa, tugas sudah harus di kumpulkan."

Menatap keluar jendela, ketika lagi-lagi awan terlihat gelap. _'Hujan lagi?'_ tanyaku dalam hati dan mulai membereskan beberapa buku dan kembali memasukannya dalam tas. Menghembuskan nafas pelan, setelah itu mengambil sebuah buku saku.

Berdiri dari duduk, dan tak menghiraukan beberapa siswa yang masih berbisik-bisik atau sekedar berkumpul bersama teman-teman mereka, aku lapar, dan aku ingin makan.

"Hinata—"

Aku menoleh ke balakang ketika mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi berlari ke arahku. Dia tersenyum, dan yang ku lakukan hanya diam, sampai dia benar-benar mengatakan, apa tujuan dia memanggilku. Dia tertawa, dan setelah itu mengacak ponyku pelan.

"Mau pulang bareng?"

Tawarnya, dan aku berjalan kembali tanpa mempedulikannya lagi, tapi yang ku tahu, saat diriku melirik dari ekor mata, dia tetap berjalan di belakangku dengan senyuman mengembangnya. Aku tak mempedulikannya, aku tetap berjalan lurus, sekarang bahkan aku tak tau ke mana aku harus pergi.

"Hinata.."

Aku berhenti kembali ketika Kiba memanggilku dan menarik tanganku. Aku hanya menurut saja, karena aku juga tak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan hari ini. Karena hari masih terlihat sore, dan aku masih belum mendapatkan informasi, pria mana lagi yang harus aku lenyapkan.

"Kita duduk di taman dan makan _Ice cream,_ kau mau kan?"

Aku mengangguk, dan aku tersenyum tipis. Kiba Inuzuka, adalah seorang pemuda yang selalu di dekatku, pemuda yang selalu menyapaku, ketika semua siswa di sekolahku, takut dengan mataku.

Mereka bilang mataku seperti monster, tak taukah mereka tentang mataku ini? Akulah satu-satunya gadis yang mempunyai mata ini. Keluarga di bunuh, dan jangan pernah lupakan dengan Kiba yang mengetahui rahasia terbesarku untuk menjadi pembunuh.

Kiba bahkan tak menjauhiku, Kiba selalu mengingatkan aku untuk berhati-hati. Kiba satu-satunya temanku, yang sama sekali tak pernah takut denganku.

"Hinata, kita sudah sampai, kau tunggu di sini ya— aku akan membelikan _Ice cream_ di sebelah."

Kiba berlari dan menitipkan tasnya padaku. Setelah itu aku duduk di sebuah ayunan yang biasa aku naiki bersama Kiba. Menatap langit yang mendung, tapi masih belum ada tanda-tanda jika akan turun hujan.

 **DEG—**

Aku mendelik dan berdiri, ketika mendapati perasaan tak enak. _'Apa ini?'_ mencari kesekeliling, aku benar-benar merasakan ada yang tak beres, buru-buru mengambil katana dari tempatnya, memejamkan mataku. Merasakan kehadiran seseorang, tapi sedetik kemudian tak ada yang kurasakan lagi, ada seseorang yang benar-benar bisa menyembunyikan keberadaannya dengan baik.

 **PUK—**

Buru-buru membuka mata dan meremas katanaku. Tapi yang ku dapatkan Kiba menatapku dengan pandangan penuh khawatir, dan menepuk pundakku.

"Hi-Hinata— ada apa? Kenapa kau mengambil katanamu?"

Suara Kiba bergetar, memejamkan mataku sejenak dan meletekan katana ku kembali pada tempatnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti kita."

Kiba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Pemuda ini benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa. Tak taukah dia hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang tak memiliki keahlian khusus apapun. Tapi dia mencoba mencari seseorang yang membuatku mempunyai perasaan tak enak.

"Disini tak ada apa-apa! Apa perlu ku antar pulang?"

Aku menggeleng, dengan kembali duduk pada ayunan. _Ice cream_ yang sangat lembut, rasa vanilla bercampur blue berry, rasa yang ku suka.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Menatap Kiba yang terlihat masih khawatir denganku.

"Khawatirkan dirimu saja Kiba, aku tak apa—" Aku beridiri dan mengambil tas dan peti katanaku, waktunya untuk beraksi. "Aku pergi dulu."

Meninggalkan Kiba yang masih termenung, aku bahkan tak tau seperti apa ekspresinya. Dia terlalu ikut mencampuri urusanku, walau aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman, tapi dia tentu harus sampai mana mencari informasi tentangku, atau apapun itu.

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **SREETTT—**

"Oyasuminasai.."

Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi, dan aku mulai memenggal kepalanya, seragam putihku bahkan sudah terkena noda darah. Mungkin sepertinya aku harus mencucinya sendiri, aku benar-benar tak boleh membuat bibi Sakura terlalu lelah.

"He-hei— kau membunuh bos kami?"

Menoleh ke belakang, ketika ada dua pria menodongku dengan sebuah pistol, ya— tentu aku tau mereka berdua memakai _baretta_ , tapi aku tak akan membunuhnya, karena mereka bukan targetku.

 **DOR—**

Satu tembakan mereka arahkan padaku, tapi meleset. Aku tersenyum, dan sekarang tentu aku ada alasan untuk membunuh mereka.

"Nee— paman, mau bermain denganku?"

Mereka berjalan lebih maju dan semakin maju, aku cukup diam di tempatku sampai timing yang ku dapatkan pas.

Mengambil kuda-kuda, dan berlari dengan cepatnya. Aku paling suka jika ada tembok di dekatku. Jadi aku bisa sedikit bermain _Acrobat._ Meloncat keatas mereka…

 **SREETT—**

"AARRGGGG…"

"Ta-Takaya.."

 **SREEETT— SRAAATTT**

"Jangan pernah mencoba menolong temanmu, jika kau akan bernasib sama sepertinya."

Darah mengucur, tapi kali ini yang kudapatkan langit sedang tak menangis, aku tak bisa membasuh tubuhku yang penuh dengan darah. Mungkin harus memakai mantel, untuk menutupi ini.

' _Kiba'_

Menoleh kebelakang, aku merasakan Kiba memanggil namaku. Tidak— aku berteriak dalam hati, jika Kiba tak di sini. Bagaimana bisa ada suaranya, aku benar-benar mendengar suaranya pelan. aku masih diam di sini, tapi suara mobil polisi semakin dekat. Aku harus cepat pergi dari sini. Mungkin tadi perasaanku saja, aku meyakini itu.

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **Normal Point of View**

Kiba berjalan sendiri, hatinya masih kacau ketika Hinata mengacuhkannya lagi dan tak pernah mau lebih dekat denganya, Kiba berhenti dan menatap langit. Bergumam memanggil nama Hinata, ia tentu tau apa yang Hinata lakukan sekarang.

Mengeksekusi seseorang, Kiba tak pernah takut dengan Hinata apapun yang terjadi. Kiba menganggap Hinata adalah sahabatnya, dan keluarganya. Hinata adalah pahlawan baginya, ketika dia sendiri tak mampu membalaskan dendam terhadap kelompok _Yakuza_ yang telah membantai keluarganya.

Hinata- _lah_ yang rela bermandikan darah untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Kiba sungguh menyesal, kenapa dia menjadi pemuda lemah untuk orang yang di cintainya.

Ya— Kiba Inuzuka, sangat mencintai Hinata, hanya gadis itu yang ada di mata dan hatinya. Hinata adalah segalanya untuk Kiba.

"Hei—"

Kiba mendongak dan berhenti, ketika mendapati ada seorang pria tinggi dan bertubuh kekar, pria dengan satu matanya berwarna hitam dengan bola mata merah. Kiba meneguk ludahnya. Bahkan Kiba tak bisa melihat satu lagi warna mata pria itu karena tertutup surai berwarna blonde.

"Si-siapa?"

Kiba tampak gemetar, ketika pria di depannya itu semakin berjalan maju dan menunjukanya dengan Ibu jari. Kiba bahkan mencoba menggerakan kakinya untuk mundur, apa yang sekarang di dapat? Dia bahkan tak mampu melakukan itu.

"Berani-beraninya, kau mendekati dia.."

 **TUK—**

Jari telunjuk pria bersurai blonde itu mendarat dengan apik pada jidat Kiba, membuat Kiba sesaat hilang kendali, Kiba terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dia sudah menolongmu, apa kau mau memintanya lebih? Dia milikku—" Pria itu menyeringai. "Ternjunlah dari lantai ini."

Kiba bahkan sudah tak sadarkan diri, kakinya berjalan dengan sendirinya dan melompat begitu saja dari lantai tiga apartemennya.

 **BRUUGGKK—**

"KYAAAA—"

Jeritan menggema dari lantai bawah, Kiba terjatuh pada sebuah mobil yang terparkir apik di sana. Darah segar bahkan mengucur dari semua sisi kepala Kiba. Kiba tak sadarkan diri dengan cepatnya. Tapi beberapa menit sebelum kesadarahannya hilang, dia memanggil nama Hinata berkali-kali. Tersenyum kecil, dan setelah itu menutup matanya.

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hinata, kau mau bermain di rumahku." Hinata menggeleng, pandangannya kosong, tapi Kiba masih tak mempedulikan itu. Kiba tau jika Hinata kesepian karena selalu di tinggal oleh paman dan bibinya.

"Kenapa?" Kiba melirik kota peti segi panjang yang selalu di bawah oleh Hinata. "Kau boleh membawa itu". Hinata mendongak, dan mengangguk. Setelah itu mereka bediri dan berjalan keluar.

"Hinata, jika kau lupa tak membawa kunci rumah, atau bibi Sakura dan paman Sasuke belum pulang, kau bisa kerumahku dulu."

Tawar Kiba dengan tersenyum kepada Hinata, tapi dengan gadis itu, dia lebih senang memandang jalan di depan. Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya, dia bahkan tak tau harus apa lagi sekarang.

Mereka kini sudah kelas 3 SMP, Kiba bahkan selalu mengikuti Hinata pergi kemanapun. Kiba adalah teman Hinata sejak kecil, tentu Kiba tau tentang insiden dimana semua keluarga Hinata di bantai habis-habisan. Tapi masih tak ada yang tau, bagaimana gadis ini bisa lolos dan hidup.

"Aku pulang— Ibu, aku bersama Hinata."

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah, Hinata terdiam, hidunya yang terlalu peka, mendapati sebuah bau anyir yang lebih tepatnya darah.

"Hi-Hinata, ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja." Tanya Kiba yang menepuk pundak Hinata.

"Bau darah!" Jelas Hinata, yang langsung melempar kotak katananya, dan mengambilnya.

Membuka mantelnya dan melepas sepatunya, belari masuk kedalam dengan di ikuti Kiba di belakangnya.

Sekarang mereka bisa melihat semua keluarga Inuzuka di bantai habis, bahkan anjing kesayangan Kiba pun sudah tak bernyawa, ruangan ini penuh dengan darah dan bau anyir.

Hinata memandang seorang pria dan wanita di depannya, memakai sebuah jubah bewarna hitam.

"Khe— apa lagi ini? Ada gadis kecil yang menjadi pahlawan?"

Kiba terduduk dan menangis, dia bahkan shock habis-habisan ketika mendapati Keluarganya sudah tak bernyawa, darah di ruangan ini sebagai saksinya. "Ibu— Ayah.." Kiba bergumam dengan memanggil-manggil kedua orang tuanya.

"Tenanglah Kiba.."

Kiba mendongak ketika mendapati Hinata dengan pandangan lebih dingin dari biasanya, Hinata terkekeh, ketika dua orang di depan mereka mengambil sebuah pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Hinata.

"Kau pikir dengan menggunakan senjata itu kau bisa membunuhku?"

Ucap Hinata dengan pandangan meremeh. Kiba hanya bisa terdiam, ketika Hinata mengeluarkan suara lebih banyak dari pada biasanya.

"Kau hanya seorang gadis SMP, jangan bermain-main dengan sebuah katana dik.. Itu bisa melukaimu."

"Urus saja dirimu sendiri."

 **SREEETTT— ZEETTTT—**

Hinata dengan cepatnya sudah berlari di dekat dua orang di depannya, dengan tersenyum dan menancapkan ujung katana pada perut.

"AARRGGG—"

Berteriak dengan kencang, saat Hinata mencabut katana itu dengan kasarnya, setelah itu memenggal seorang wanita di sebelah pria yang sudah Hinata tusuk satu kali. Tapi tentu pria itu masih sadar, walau darah sudah mengalir deras dari perutnya.

 **SREEETTT—**

"Mi-Minami.."

Panggil pria itu bergetar, ketika wanita di sampingnya sudah limbung dengan kepala sudah tak pada tempatnya. Hinata menoleh kesamping dengan memutarkan padannya dan menebas sekali lagi tubuh pria itu.

Tak ada yang bisa membalas gerakan cepat Hinata yang bagai kesetanan. Mereka cukup diam dan menikmati semua yang Hinata lakukan.

Tidak sampai di sini pembatainya, masih berlanjut ketika kawanan anak buah datang dan langsung mengepung Hinata. Entah dari mana Hinata bisa lulus dari kepungan dan malah menghakimi mereka satu persatu dengan katana tercinta.

Kiba yang melihat itu hanya membuka mulutnya tak percaya, Hinata yang selalu pendiam dan tampak datar, bisa melakukan ini? Kiba cukup terkejut dan tak percaya, tapi di dalam hatinya yang lain, entah kenapa dia cukup senang apa yang di lakukan oleh Hinata saat ini. mengeksekusi orang-orang yang telah merenggut keluarganya.

Kiba menangis dan memeluk lututnya tak berdaya.

"Oyasuminasa.."

Mendongak kembali ketika mendapati Hinata membungkuk dan mengucapkan selamat tidur pada beberapa orang di depan gadis itu yang sudah tak bernyawa. Bahkan seragam Hinata saja sudah berwarna merah.

Kiba menangis, dan setelah itu tersenyum, berdiri dan berjalan memeluk Hinata dari belakang, mengucapkan kata terima kasih. Terima kasih karena Kiba tak salah memilih teman dan Hinata mau bersusah payah menghabisi semua orang yang telah membunuh keluarganya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

"Hinata.."

Sakura berlari ketika mendapati Hinata sudah masuk ke rumah dengan memakai sebuah mantel, gadis itu melihat wajah Sakura tampak resah dan ketakutan. Hinata tetap diam, tapi Sakura hanya bisa menatap Hinata yang begitu terlalu pendiam dan berwajah datar.

"Kiba masuk rumah sakit."

Hinata membelalakan matanya, badanya terasa kaku dan sekarang membatu. Mengulang-ngulang kata-kata Sakura dengan baik. Setelah itu pandangannya kembali datar, dan mengambil kotak katananya yang sempat terjatuh, tanpa berpikir panjang, yang sekarang gadis itu lakukan adalah, berlari keluar rumah.

"Hinata, berhenti— tunggu Hinata."

Hinata berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa mempedulikan Sakura yang juga berlari mengejarnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari, salah satu matanya mengeluarkan sebuah air mata, mentes dengan pelan. Bahkan Hinata bergumam memanggil nama Kiba.

"Tunggu Hinata."

Sakura meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata, menarik Hinata untuk diam sejenak, dan memaksa Hinata untuk mendengar apa yang sebanarnya terjadi. Hinata, mengusap matanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ini ada kaitannya dengan Naruto Uzumaki, jangan temui Kiba dulu."

Gadis itu pun membelalakan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. _'Naruto Uzumaki?'_ Hinata menunduk langsung mengkibaskan tangan Sakura. Mengambil katananya, dan membuang kotak peti katana begitu saja, bahkan kekuatan lari Hinata semakin meningkat di kala emosinya meluap-luap, sebelumnya ia ingin mengunjungi Kiba, sekarang ia berganti arah—

Ya— sekarang yang perlu di lakukannya adalah, menghampiri seorang pria yang dengan berani dan lancang melukai sahabatnya. Dia bahkan tak mempedulikan lagi, jika kastil yang berada di tengah kota Tokyo itu di penuhi dengan orang-orang yang mengincar nyawanya.

Yang Hinata butuhkan adalah, memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada sang Raja, agar tak menyentuh orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarga.

 **..**

 **..**

"Yang mulia—"

Kakashi Hateke yang sendari tadi berada di belakang Naruto Uzumaki, sang Raja di era modern. Mulai mengeluarkan suara, ketika salah satu Earphone yang menancap pada telinganya memberikan sebuah informasi mengejutkan.

"Hinata Hyuuga sudah berada di depan gerbang."

Pria di depannya itu hanya terdiam menatap keluar jendela, yang menampakan seorang wanita yang memandang dari arah jendelanya. _'Instingnya benar-benar tak buruk.'_ Menyeringai ketika Hinata menatap ke arah jendelanya dengan pandangan datar dan dingin.

Tentu bukan Hinata tau jika pria blonde itu ada di sana dan sedang menatapnya, tapi _Insting_ Hinata mengatakan jika ada seorang yang sedang memandangnya dari balik kaca buram itu.

"Tuan Naruto.."

Kakashi sedikit meninggingikan suaranya ketika Naruto benar-benar tak mendengarkan panggilannya. Naruto menoleh dengan kedua matanya yang sudah berganti dengan merah.

"Aku yang akan menemuinya sendiri, matikan aliran listrik dari pagar itu, agar dia bisa memanjatnya."

Pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terdiam dengan keringat dingin.

"Baik!"

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 **KRIEEETT—**

Pagar tinggi yang ada di depan Hinata pun akhirnya terbuka, membuat Hinata menyipitkan matanya sejenak dan menatap ke kanan ke kiri dengan ekor matanya. Setelah tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan lagi, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk melangkahkan kakinya masuk lebih dalam.

Mula-mulanya ia berjalan pelan, langkahnya bertambah cepat, dan sekarang berlari dengan matanya yang sudah menguar napsu membunuhnya.

 **TAB**

 **TAB**

 **TAB**

Langkahnya berhenti, ketika mendapati seolah pria tinggi berjalan menghampirinya, pria tinggi dengan sebuah tudung jaket yang hampir menutupi wajahnya. Lalu, kemudian pria itu berhenti ketika mendapati Hinata juga berhenti.

Membuka tudungnya, dan mendongakkan wajahnya ke hadapan Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Ratu ku—"

"Menma.."

Gumam Hinata yang sedikit melongo karena begitu terkejutnya, siapa orang yang berada di depannya sekarang. Seorang pria dengan surai pirang jabrik acak-acakan, dengan kedua mata biru yang jelas-jelas Hinata kenal. Tidak— ini bukan menma, pikir Hinata.

Surai Menma berwarna hitam pekat, jelas ini bukan Menma. Tapi Hinata meyakini semuanya, Hinata tampak dilema, Hinata jelas tau Menma mengorbankan dirinya masuk keluapan api dan tak pernah keluar lagi.

Bahkan Menma memberikan sebuah pedang pada Hinata, pedang itu tentu yang ada di genggamannya.

Jadi, siapa dia?

"Naruto Uzumaki— jangan pernah memanggil ku dengan nama samaranku lagi, Ratu.."

 **..**

 **..**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Halloo—_ salam kenal, namaku Nano, tentu itu nama samaran..

Sedikit cerita tentang kami berdua.. kami pecinta Naruto Hinata Lovers, dan kami juga pecinta Nano dan My First Story (salah satu band jepang) .. Jadi kami memakai nama Nano and Hiro bisa di artikan juga Naru Hina.

Nano: Naruto

Hiro: Hinata

Kali ini yang memberi **A/N,** Nano, karena Hiro lagi kesal dengan pekerjaan rumah, dan yang saya lakuin dari pagi ketemu malam hanya tidur, " _Gomenasai_ Hiro,membuatmu repot"

Maaf, saya egga terlalu suka berbasa-basi, jadi saya bakal menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kotak Review, dan cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu Savior of Song.

Ahra: Terima kasih, nanti pasti lanjut kilat, ketika egga ada tugas kampus dan lain sebagainya.

Clara: Translate jidatmu.

Ikha Hime: Coba di google translate. Perbedaan umur mereka 10 tahun.

Jika Alurnya cepat dan apapun itu, ini memang di sengaja, karena chapternya egga sampek 10. Ini cuma iseng-iseng ketika kami para Fudanshi ingin bikin setidaknya cerita normal dan bukan Yaoi.

Sampai jumpa..

Salam, Nano


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hai, ini Nano, kembali lagi, karena Hiro sedang sibuk.. menjelaskan sedikit dengan chapter 3 yang menceritakan tentang kejadian pembantaian keluarga Hinata.

Hinata Hyuuga: 5 Tahun

Neji Hyuuga: 15 Tahun

Naruto/Menma Uzumaki: 15 Tahun

* * *

 **SAVIOR OF SONG**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story - Nano & Hiro**

 **Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Violence, Typo, Crime, Supranatural.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _Terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang menyiram bunga, pipi gembilnya begitu menggemaskan, di tambah lagi dengan senyumannya yang selalu di pancarkannya dari bibir tipis dan mungilnya. Gadis kecil yang masih berumur 5 tahun ini begitu benar-benar membuat seorang terpesona dengan kecantikannya._

 _Termasuk seorang pemuda yang baru saja masuk dengan seorang pemuda lagi dengan mata yang sama, yang di miliki oleh gadis kecil itu._

 _"Hinata.."_

 _Panggil sang pemuda bersurai panjang coklat, yang tak lain adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri, Neji Hyuuga. Hinata pun tersenyum, dan memeluk sang kakak dengan riangnya._

 _"Kenalkan, ini Menma.. Temanku."_

 _Pemuda dengan surai hitam pekat, dan mata sebiru langit itu, membuat Hinata terhipnotis sesaat, dan langsung memancarkan sebuah rona merah pada kedua pipi gembilnya._

 _"Hai, Hinata-chan.. Adikmu cantik sekali Neji." Canda pemuda itu yang langsung berjongkok di depan Hinata. "Kalau sudah besar, kau harus jadi pengantinku ya, kau mau kan?"_

 _ **PLETAK—**_

 _Satu jitakan bahkan sudah mendarat pada ubun-ubun Menma, membuat Hinata terkekeh dengan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Neji._

 _"Apa-apaan sih kau ini, Neji.." Gerutu Menma._

 _"Adikku masih kecil, dan kau sudah mengajarinya hal yang tak penting?"_

 _"Aku kan bercanda, kau selalu di ambil serius.. Tapi sebenarnya aku menginginkannya sih."_

 _Menma berlari, karena Neji mulai akan melempar Menma dengan sebuah ember yang berada di taman rumah Neji. Hinata yang melihat itu tertawa._

 _Tidak hanya itu, sejak pertemuan pertama Hinata dan Menma. Neji sering membawa pria itu untuk bermain ke rumah, bahkan tak jarang kadang Menma juga menginap di kediaman Hyuuga. Bahkan keluarga Hyuuga selalu menerima kedatangan Menma dengan baik._

 _Bahkan kadang Hinata tak jarang, ketika mendapati Ayahnya terlalu memuji, atau bahkan terlalu menuruti semua perkataan Menma._

 _Keluarga Hyuuga, adalah keluarga bangsawan yang masih memegang sebuah tradisi turun temurun dari nenek moyang mereka. Mereka masih memegang teguh pendirian mereka, walau zaman sudah mulai masuk ke era modern._

 _Hinata kadang tak sengaja melewati sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi dengan para tetua Hyuuga, tempat duduk yang selama ini di duduki Ayahnya, malah di duduki oleh teman kakaknya, siapa lagi jika bukan pemuda yang bernama 'Menma'_

 _Begitu terkejut, sampai-sampai Hinata selalu penasaran, siapa Menma sebenarnya, kenapa dia begitu di agung-agungkan, bahkan mereka selalu memberi hormat, dan membungkukan tubuh mereka sebagai tanda hormat mereka._

 _"Hai—"_

 _Hinata mendongak ketika mendapati seorang memanggilnya. Menma, lagi-lagi pemuda itu datang menyapanya. Beberapa hari ini memang Menma jarang sekali menyapa Hinata. Karena Neji selalu mengatakan padanya jika Hinata masih kecil._

 _Walau pada saat ini Hinata masih kecil, tapi pikirannya tentu kemana-mana. Mereka hanya teman, mereka hanya kakak adik, ya— hubungan mereka selalu di kaitkan seperti itukan? Karena Menma lebih tua 10 tahun dari Hinata._

 _Tapi kadang Menma selalu menyebut Hinata adalah pengantin kecilnya, Istrinya di masa depan. Tentu tau jika gadis itu masih seorang gadis kecil ingusan, tentu kata pengantin dan Istri bukanlah hal yang tak di ketahui Hinata artinya, dan tentu Hinata tau itu, walau hanya sebuah bercanda, tapi di dalam hati Hinata. entah kenapa, itu bukanlah hal basa-basi._

 _"Kak Menma! Apakah nanti aku akan jadi Istri kak Menma?"_

 _Tanya Hinata kecil, yang membuat Menma tersenyum dengan meronakan kedua pipinya. Menma mengangguk, hari ini Menma begitu tampak mengagumkan, menggunakan Hakama berwarna hitam._

 _"Tapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pengantinnya?"_

 _"Mungkin ini takdir." jelas Menma, yang entah kenapa Hinata melihat mata Menma berubah menjadi merah, bahkan jari telunjuk Menma, dengan pelan melaju menuju jidat Hinata. Membuat Hinata sedikit bingung, apa yang akan di lakukan Menma padanya, Hinata tak takut atau apapun. Karena ia merasa, Menma tak akan pernah mencelakainya._

 _"Menma—"_

 _Terdengar suara berat Neji, yang membuat Menma mengurungkan niatnya, bahkan Neji mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat._

 _"Ah— Neji..."_

 _Menma berdiri dan mengusap kepala Hinata lembut dan setelah itu berdiri menghampiri Neji._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, dia masih kecil, kau tau kan."_

 _"Kau kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mengusap kepalanya, kau terlalu curiga." gerutu Menma yang mengerucutkan bibirnya, setelah itu kembali melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata untuk berpamitan pergi._

* * *

 _"Hinata, bangunlah—"_

 _Gadis kecil yang di panggil itu pun terbangun dengan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia melihat jika kakak tercintanya sudah tak karuan. Kepalanya di penuh dengan darah._

 _"Kak Neji!"_

 _Panggil gadis itu pelan, ketika kakak laki-lakinya melompat keluar jendela dengan mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata._

 _Sekarang Hinata bahkan tau saat menatap rumahnya yang sudah di penuhi dengan luapan api. Atau bahkan beberapa orang adu pedang, dengan beberapa suara tembakan. Hinata kecil masih dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi._

 _Tapi menoleh kebelakang ketika mendapati suara yang tentu ia kenal. Menma berlari menghampiri Neji yang sudah tak karuan, karena luka yang pemuda itu dapat. Tapi di antara Menma, ada seorang lagi, gadis bersurai pink dengan seorang pemuda yang mempunyai mata sehitam jelaga dengan pandangan datar._

 _Mereka berlari ke arah Hinata. Gadis bersurai pink itu menangkap tubuh kecil Hinata yang hanya memakai sebuah kimono tidur berwarna putih dan sebuah selimut tipis._

 _"Neji bangunlah, apa yang terjadi?"_

 _Hinata bisa melihat Menma menangis memeluk kakak laki-lakinya. Tapi entah kenapa tubuh Hinata begitu lemas dan tak berdaya._

 _"Menma, jaga Hinata, aku mohon."_

 _"Tentu Neji, tapi ke-kenapa, Neji bangunlah, aku mohon jangan pergi.."_

 _"AARRGGG— Nejiii…"_

 _Menma menjerit dengan mendekap tubuh Neji yang sudah lemas. Dengan Hinata, gadis itu bahkan menangis di gendongan seorang gadis bersurai pink._

 _"Menma— tenanglah."_

 _Seorang pemuda bermata sehitam jelaga, itu menghampiri Menma dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan, agar tenang dan menerima ini semua. Tapi Menma mengkibaskan tangan pemuda itu, dan mereka bahkan sedikit bercekcok._

 _Setelah satu pukulan menghantam pipi Menma, barulah pemuda berkulit tan itu bisa diam dan hanya sesegukan._

 _Berdiri mengambil sebuah katana, dan menghampiri Hinata kecil yang sedang menangis dengan tubuh lemah pada gendongan gadis bersurai pink._

 _"Hinata— Kau harus bisa melindungi diri mu sendiri, ini hadiah dariku untuk mu."_

 _Lalu Menma mengecup dahi Hinata sekilas dan menyentuh jidat Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat Hinata semakin kehilangan kesadaran dan sedikit demi sedikit menutup matanya._

 _"Aku titip Hinata pada kalian. Aku akan menjemputnya nanti, pastikan tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya, karena dia pengantinku."_

 _Hinata yang masih bisa mendengar dan melihat sedikit apa yang terjadi, hanya bisa diam ketika Menma berlari masuk ke rumahnya yang sudah di penuhi dengan api yang menguar._

 _"Menma, jangan gila!"_

 _Teriak gadis yang menggendong Hinata, bahkan gadis itu menangis tak percaya dengan apa yang pemuda bodoh itu lakukan. Masuk ke sebuah bangunan yang bahkan sedah terlalap api._

 _"Sakura tenanglah.."_

 _"Sasuke— kenapa kau membiarkannya.."_

* * *

 _Keesokan harinya, semua media berita bahkan menayangkan tentang pembantaian bahkan kebakaran yang di alami keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka mengatakan jika keluarga bangsawan Hyuuga sudah punah, dan tak ada lagi keluarga bangsawan itu di Jepang._

 _Saat Hinata melihat itu, ia bahkan berwajah dingin dan datar. Tak pernah mempedulikan lagi apa yang terjadi. Tentu Sakura tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sifat gadis kecil itu yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis. Bukan karena shock atau bahkan mengalami gangguan mental._

 _Tapi Menma, menyerap energi kesedihan, atau bahkan rasa lemah lembut Hinata. Gadis itu kini menjadi mainan atau bahkan boneka Menma._

 _ **CLIK—**_

 _"Jangan melihat berita itu lagi.."_

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Kau harus banyak belajar pedang, mulai sekarang kau harus latihan."_

 _Suara baritone sedingin es muncul dari belakang Hinata, mereka kini tinggal dengan Sasuke dan Sakura. Hinata memanggil mereka dengan sebutan bibi dan paman, walau mereka masih menyandang diri mereka sebagai seorang pelajar._

 _Tanpa Sasuke mengatakan kedua kalinya. Gadis kecil itu berdiri dan mengambil sebuah katana, memang tampak berat. Tapi Hinata kecil berusaha mati-matian dan menyeretnya ke sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi dengan manekin._

* * *

 _Beberapa tahun berlalu. Kini Tokyo mengalami revolusi, mereka kini kembali masuk pada era kerajaan. Kerajaan yang di pimpin oleh klan bangsawan tertinggi di Jepang, klan Uzumaki._

 _Hinata meyakini, jika klan Uzumaki sama sepertinya, klan yang sudah punah karena sebuah pembantaian. Klan yang sudah lenyap sebelum klan Hyuuga menyandang menjadi klan bangsawan tertinggi._

 _Tapi entah dari mana, sekarang klan Uzumaki bahkan bisa memberontak dan kembali mengambil alih Tokyo yang sebelumnya Tokyo sangat benar-benar memprihatinkan. Moral bangsanya sudah tak bisa lagi di dapatkan, ketika banyak kasus pemerkosaan dan pembunuhan. Bahkan banyak klan kecil-kecilan yang semenah-menah, membuat pemerintahan di negeri Jepang sempat mengalami kacau._

 _Tapi ketika pemerintahan kembali ke sebuah Kerajaan. Sedikit demi sedikit keberingasan di Jepang dapat di kendalikan._

 _Bahkan seseorang yang mengaku Raja di era modern ini, tak pernah sama sekali menampakan diri mereka. Mereka selalu memunculkan suara dengan efek suara samaran, tentu mereka tau sebuah kastil besar yang di bangun di tengah kota Tokyo. Kastil besar milik klan Uzumaki, mereka selalu memuja-muja Raja baru itu._

 _Tapi kerajaan baru itu tak akan bisa berdiri jika tak ada seorang gadis yang dengan suka rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk mengeksekusi beberapa sampah. Hinata Hyuuga, selalu bemandikan darah di setiap malamnya, demi sebuah era baru atau hanya sebuah ambisi balas dendam karena keluarganya terbunuh._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

* * *

Hinata meneguk ludahnya kasar, Menma ada di depannya, Menma dengan badan lebih tinggi dengan wajah lebih tirus. Tubuhnya bahkan lebih ramping. Tapi Hinata tentu tau jika di depannya itu memang Menma, suaranya, senyumannya, mata birunya.

Hinata semakin di buat dilema, ketika dia menginginkan untuk mempercayai apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Tapi tunggu— Hinata bahkan saat itu tidak berhalusinasi. Menma mengecup dahinya dan setelah itu berjalan masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga yang sudah penuh dengan api.

Terdiam dengan masih mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Hinata bahkan tak bisa menggerakan kakinya, ketika Naruto Uzumaki, sang Raja di era modern itu, mulai berjalan mendekat dengan lagi-lagi menunjuknya dengan ujung jari telunjuk.

Hinata teringat lagi, ketika dulu Menma, ah tidak— Naruto melakukan hal itu, dan Neji berteriak untuk menghentikannya.

Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto lakukan? Kenapa Neji begitu melarang mati-matian saat Naruto ingin sekali mendaratkan jari telunjuknya pada dahi Hinata.

"SHANAROOO—"

 **BRUUUKKKK—**

Satu pukulan mendarat di depan Naruto, bahkan pemuda itu langsung melompat kebelakang, ketika Sakura Uchiha datang dengan menghadiahi sebuah pukulan, dan sekarang yang terjadi, jalan aspal yang berada di kastil itu pun retak.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba lagi menghilangkan emosinya lagi, Naruto."

Suara berat Sakura membuat Naruto terdiam sesaat, bahkan Sakura sudah memasang wajah mengamuknya, Sakura tentu tau batas kemampuannya dan tak mungkin melawan sang Raja. Tapi Sakura sudah begitu menyayangi Hinata, Sakura sudah menganggapnya adik sendiri, walau kenyataanya Hinata selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bibi.'

"Sakura- _chan_.."

Panggil Naruto dengan nada meremeh.

"Hentikan ini Naruto, dia sudah cukup menderita." Desis Sakura.

"Maka dari itu aku perlu menghilangkan emosinya, agar dia tidak terlalu merasakan pedihnya ketika keluargnya di renggut. Aku bahkan tak ingin dia hidup di tempat ini dengan sifat kenaifannya."

Naruto mengatakan itu dengan menatap Hinata nanar. Ya— Naruto melakukan ini semua tentu dengan alasan yang kuat. Dia bahkan tak menginginkan Hinata terpuruk seperti dirinya, mengingat masa lalu yang kelam, dimana keluarganya di bunuh di depan matanya.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah itu ketika suara jeritan bahkan masih bisa ia dengar sampai sekarang, jeritan semua klannya yang di bantai oleh pemerintah, karena mereka menuduh jika klan Uzumaki adalah kumpulan klan para penyihir, klan dengan aliran sesat, dan dengan tuduhan-tuduhan lainnya yang tak masuk akal.

 **SRAAKK—**

Tiba-tiba Hinata berlari dan menyerang Naruto, mengkibaskan pedangnya ke depan pria itu. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto bisa menghindari dan menghilang. Lebih tepatnya mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari jangkauan Hinata.

"Kau tak akan bisa melukai ku, Hinata." Jelas Naruto dengan memandang Hinata datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kiba, Menma—"

"Apa perlu aku memberikan contoh, apa yang aku lakukan pada Kiba."

Naruto menyeringai, dan tiba-tiba pria itu sudah berada di depan Hinata, mencengkram kepala Hinata kuat-kuat. Membuat Hinata mendelik. Bukan— bukan karena Hinata merasa kesakitan, tapi gadis itu melihat sebuah ingatan dari seseorang.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, kedua matanya bahkan mengalirkan sebuah air mata. Ketika melihat secara langsung ketika Kiba melompat dari gedung apartemennya.

Bagaimana, Kiba memanggil namanya beberapa kali dan hingga memejamkan matanya.

"Sudah cukup."

Naruto melepas cengkramannya pada kepala Hinata, membuat Hinata limbung dengan sebuah air mata yang mengalir deras. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana sahabat yang sudah ia anggap keluarga, begitu saja terjun dari gedung apartemen.

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Kiba."

Terlentang tak berdaya dengan masih mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat. Sakura yang sendari tadi hanya bisa diam, ia ingin sekali menolong Hinata, memeluk gadis lemah itu, tapi apa daya sang Raja yang sudah melarang lebih dulu, untuk tidak mengganggu Hinata.

"Hatimu bahkan harus lebih keras lagi dari pada ini."

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada Kiba." Tanya Hinata dengan menjerit, bahkan hujan kini memabasahi kota Tokyo, hujan yang benar-benar deras sampai membuat Hinata semakin kelam dan di liputi rasa kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Karena dia menaruh perasaan lebih padamu, kau pengantinku."

"Tidak!"

"Ini sudah takdir, kau tak akan bisa lari lagi dari Takdir." Jelas Naruto yang membuat Hinata menutup matanya, mengingat-ingat kata-kata yang pernah pemuda itu lontarkan dulu. Kata-kata yang sama, mengatasnamakan sebuah takdir.

" _Kak Menma! Apakah nanti aku akan jadi Istri kak Menma?"_

" _Tapi kenapa harus aku yang menjadi pengantinnya?"_

" _Mungkin ini takdir."_

* * *

Naruto membopong Hinata masuk ke kastilnya, tapi Naruto tak membiarkan Sakura ikut bersamanya. Mungkin mulai sekarang Hinata tak akan pernah lagi ia titipkan pada Sasuke ataupun Sakura.

Ini saatnya Naruto sendirilah yang membimbing gadis ini untuk menjadi lebih tegar dan tak pernah jatuh pada sifat ke naifan dan kepolosan.

Membaringkan tubuh Hinata pada ranjang kesayangannya, membuka seragam Hinata yang telah basah karena hujan, menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal, agar Hinata lebih nyaman dan hangat.

Tapi beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto mengecup pelan bibir Hinata, dan di lanjutkan menjalar pada leher gadis itu, leher mulus putih tanpa noda sekalipun, tapi kini Naruto malah memberikannya sebuah tanda merah, menggigitnya dengan lembut, membuat Hinata melenguh dalam tidurnya.

"Aku harus menahannya, tentu— khe, ini benar-benar menyebalkan, aku terlalu lama memendam hasrat yang benar-benar mengerikan ini."

Membaringkan diri di sisi Hinata, dan memeluk tubuh Hinata yang tanpa sehelai benang pun, mendekapnya, rasa hangat yang ia rindukan. Naruto benar-benar tersenyum ketika mendapati dulu Hinata begitu manja padanya, gadis kecil itu, selalu membuat Naruto ingin memilikinya cepat.

Tapi apa daya Neji Hyuuga yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk tak menyentuh Hinata sampai umur yang di tentukan. _'Aku akan selalu menjaga Hinata untukmu, Neji.'_ Ucap Naruto pelan dalam hati dan memejamkan matanya untuk tertidur.

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto tertidur di ranjang kamarnya, Naruto sama sekali tak pernah suka atau lebih tepatnya, dia jarang tidur, karena ia merasa, jika ia tidur, ia akan mendapati mimpi buruk, akan mendapati beberapa klannya memanggil-manggil namanya untuk meminta pertolongan.

Tapi jika ada Hinata di sampingnya, Naruto selalu nyaman dan tak perlu khawatir dengan mimpi buruk. Hinata- _lah_ obatnya, Hinata- _lah_ yang memberikan mimpi indah untuknya, Hinata adalah segalanya, gadis kecil ini kini sudah tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa dan membuat Naruto menjadi lebih mengingkan gadis ini lebih.

 **..**

 **..**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Neee~_ Hallo _minna-san !_ ~ ciee, adegan nya di potong sama Nano- _kun._ Nano- _kun_ selalu ahli deh, dalam membuat _lemon_ hwee- ajarin Hiroo #plak

Gimana kesan kalian sama chapter 3 ini? Pendek, ya? Maaf tugas kuliah kami menumpuk, khususnya Hiro yang tersakiti ini (?)

Baiklah ~terimakasih untuk dukungan review, fav dan follow nya ya!

 **Chapter 4 continued / discontinued? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**SAVIOR OF SONG**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story - Nano & Hiro**

 **Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Violence, Typo, Crime, Supranatural.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **..**

 **..**

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, badanya terasa menggigil kedinginan, tapi tubuhnya berat, seperti merasakan ada sebuah beban yang menimpahnya. Menatap apa yang melingkari perutnya. Sebuah tangan kekar melingkar apik di sana.

Lalu gadis itu membalikan badannya, melihat sosok pria yang tengah tertidur pulas. Wajah polosnya, rahang tegasnya, Hinata bisa melihat semuanya. Pria ini begitu mempesona di matanya— tapi tentu itu dulu.

Ketika Hinata masih menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang polos, dan menganggap pria di depannya ini adalah seorang pria baik dan ceria. Tapi sebuah realita tentu tak bisa di samakan atau di sandingkan dengan sebuah imajinasi liar.

Pria ini kejam, pria inilah yang telah mencelakai sahabatnya, Kiba Inuzuka. Membuat Kiba terjun dan seolah bunuh diri dengan memerintahkan otak Kiba, untuk terjun dari atas lantai apartemen. Hinata tak akan bisa memaafkan Naruto Uzumaki, karena pria itu terlalu banyak bermain drama selama ini. Pergi meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja.

Sedangkan Hinata dengan jelas, mendengar janji Naruto untuk selalu menjaga Hinata pada Neji. Tapi kenapa Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dan tak pernah menjemputnya kembali. Dia bilang jika Hinata adalah pengantinya, tapi kenapa Naruto membiarkan Hinata menderita. Kenapa Naruto membiarkan Hinata sendiri.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, Hinata."

Membuka kedua matanya, menampakan sebuah warna mata sebiru langit yang begitu mengagumkan. Tapi Hinata bahkan tetap menatap mata itu dingin, seandainya jika badan Hinata tak merasakan sakit yang benar-benar menyiksa. Mungkin waktu ini juga Naruto akan menerima tendangan Hinata dengan keras.

Naruto berdiri meninggal Hinata yang masih menatapnya dingin, sekarang yang perlu di lakukan Naruto adalah mengambil baju ganti untuk Hinata. Karena gadis itu masih tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Hinata yang bahkan tak mempedulikan rasa malunya, ketika dengan terang-terangan menyingkap selimut dan memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya dengan pinggul dan perut yang ramping.

Membuat Naruto sedikit terdiam menatap kepergian Hinata yang mulai masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Gadis itu.." Dengus Naruto kesal. Ketika Hinata benar-benar tak merespon apa yang terjadi. Bahkan Naruto menerka-nerka, apa jangan-jangan dengan Kiba atau bahkan pria lain, Hinata juga seperti ini? Baru kali ini Naruto menyesali tindakannya, ya— menyesali tentang ia mengambil emosi Hinata.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Hinata menatap tubuh polosnya yang tak memakai apapun, memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, dan menyisihkan helain surai indigonya ke belakang.

Sekarang gadis itu bahkan bisa melihat adalah sebuah gigitan atau tanda merah pada lehernya.

 **..**

 **..**

Ruangan ini penuh dengan susasan pembunuh, terlihat berjejer para pria yang menggunakan sebuah hakama berwarna Hitam.

Saat Hinata dan Naruto masuk ke ruangan super besar itu. Para pria bahkan ada beberapa wanita yang membungkuk hormat pada mereka berdua. Sekarang Hinata bahkan di buat bingung, apa yang akan di lakukannya di sini.

Naruto tadi hanya menjelaskan jika mulai sekarang Hinata akan tinggal bersamanya di kastil ini. Tak akan membiarkan lagi dia tinggal bersama Sakura dan Sasuke. Hinata hanya menuruti apa yang sekarang ada di depannya. Dia sudah tau tujuannya, ketika Naruto mengatakan, Hinata harus ikut bersama Naruto untuk membalaskan dendam 13 tahun, saat keluarga Hyuuga di bantai habis-habisan.

 _Akatsuki_ salah satu klan dari pemerintahan sebelum era kerajaan di mulai. Mereka masih ada dan mereka akan merencanakan sebuah pemberontakan. Tujuan mereka adalah menghapus darah bangsawan di Jepang, dan menjadikan Jepang sebagai negara pemerintahan lagi.

Hinata bahkan tak mempedulikan jika Jepang masuk era kerajaan atau tidak.

Yang membuat gadis itu bersemangat adalah, membunuh semua orang yang berkaitan dengan pembantaian 13 tahun yang lalu. Dia bahkan tak segan-segan menebas semuanya dengan katananya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan Hinata Hyuuga, sebagai Istriku."

Bisik-bisik bahkan terdengar dari beberapa orang yang hadir di ruangan ini, Hinata bahkan tetap diam datar mendengar atau bahkan menatap wajah mereka dengan raut wajah tak percaya, saat Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku belum menjadi Istrimu, Menma.." Bisik Hinata yang tentu di dengar oleh Naruto, bahkan pemuda itu hanya terkekeh.

"Untuk saat ini memang tidak, tapi setelah ini, kau akan resmi menjadi Istriku."

Setelah Hinata mendengarkan itu, ia hanya melirik Naruto dari ekor matanya, tak mempedulikan apa lagi maunya. Yang Hinata inginkan adalah, dengan cepat keluar dari ruangan yang menurutunya banyak orang-orang yang membuatnya sedikit emosi.

Tapi— mata tajam Hinata tiba-tiba merasakan suatu pergerakan, dari beberapa orang yang hadir di sini.

 **ZRAAARTT—**

 **CENTRAANG—**

Sebuah pisau tipis hampir mengenai wajah Naruto, jika Hinata tak menepisnya dengan katananya. Hinata bahkan menyipitkan matanya, setelah mendapati target yang dengan jelas melempar sebuah pisau.

Hinata dengan cekatan dan berlari dengan cepat, melompat dan menebas tubuh pria itu tanpa ampun. Bahkan orang-orang di ruangan itu pun menjerit, ketika dengan lihainya, Hinata menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menebas tubuh seseorang. Tubuh mungilnyaa bahkan bermandikan darah sekarang.

Di arah Naruto, pria itu bahkan tersenyum kecil ketika dia melihat bagaimana Hinata dengan cepatnya bisa mengetahui pelakunya, dan tanpa berpikiran panjang untuk mengeksekusi di tempat kejadian langsung.

Mungkin Naruto memang harus perlu berterima kasih dengan Sasuke Uchiha yang telah melatih Hinata dengan baik.

 **..**

 **..**

"Aku ingin menemui Kiba."

Hinata meminta izin pada Naruto, dan begitu saja masuk ke ruangan Naruto tanpa permisi. Tapi dengan Naruto, bahkan pria berkulit tan itu, tak merespon apa yang di katakan Hinata. Sudah cukup beberapa hari ia tinggal di sini dan di buat bosan, karena tak bisa datang ke sekolah atau bahkan melihat keadaan Kiba, kali ini— gadis itu benar-benar harus memaksa Naruto untuk mengizinkannya.

Tentu Naruto benar-benar kesal, jika Hinata menemui pria lain selain di dirinya, terbilang lagi Naruto tau siapa Kiba Inuzuka itu.

Seorang pria yang menaruh hati pada calon pengantinya, Naruto tak akan membiarkan itu, tak akan membiarkan Hinata-nya pergi menemui pria lain, tak akan pernah sampai kapanpun.

"Naruto…"

Suara Hinata mulai meninggi ketika Naruto benar-benar tak merespon Hinata, pria itu bahkan masih sibuk membaca beberapa kertas yang pria itu pegang, tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata. Terpaksa membuat Hinata berjalan maju dan menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto…"

Panggil Hinata untuk kesekian kalinya, barulah Naruto mendongak dengan melepaskan kacamata bacanya yang sendari tadi bertengger pada wajah tampannya. Datar bertemu datar, bahakan mereka tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk mengeluarkan suara lebih dulu. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, ketika dia memang harus mengalah dan menjelaskan semuanya, menjelaskan jika hatinya sungguh tak rela jika Hinata pergi bertemu dengan pria lain.

"Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu."

"Apa perlu aku membunuh semua penjaga di sini agar aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini?" Ucap Hinata yang memberi jeda sesaat. "Aku tak akan mampir kemanapun, aku hanya ingin melihat kondisi Kiba, yang itu semua karena ulah mu."

"Jika aku menjawab tidak?"

"Ya, mungkin aku harus sedikit menggunakan kekerasan."

Naruto menyipitkan matanya, dan lagi-lagi menujuk Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. Hinata yang tau akan apa yang Naruto lakukan, memilih untuk mundur kebelakan beberapa langkah. Ia tentu tak mungkin jika Naruto tiba-tiba menghilangkan kesadarannya, atau bahkan mengalami tubuh lunglai tak berdaya.

"Kau yakin menggunakan kekerasan? Kenapa kau mundur ketika aku akan mulai menyentuhmu." Naruto tersenyum meremeh. "Aku hanya ingin meminta persyaratan darimu."

"Persyaratan?"

"Ya—"

"Apa?"

"Jika aku meminta ciuman panas, apa kau akan memberikannya untuk ku?"

Hinata mendelik, ketika apa yang Naruto ucapkan benar-benar membuatnya sedikit merinding. _'Ini menjijikan.'_ Batin Hinata.

 **GREP—**

Entah dari mana datangnya Naruto, tapi pria itu sekarang bahkan sudah menangkap dahi Hinata dan membuat gadis itu tak bisa menggerakan badannya. Naruto duduk kembali pada kursi kerjanya, dengan di ikuti Hinata yang duduk pada pangkuannya. Hinata bisa merasakan ini semua, tentu bukan dia yang melakukan hal seberani ini.

Tapi tubuhnya bahkan berjalan sendiri, bergerak sendiri. Gadis itu sekarang merekasan pipinya telah di sentuh oleh jari-jari kekar Naruto. Membuat suaranya bahkan melejit keluar, suara desahan yang di timbulkan Naruto ketika pria itu sudah mencium leher Hinata.

"Aku pria normal, tentu saja aku sudah menunggu-nunggu saat seperti ini, aku selalu menghormatimu di kalah kau masih terlalu dini untuk melakukan hal ini."

"He-hentikan!"

Tolak Hinata yang langsung Naruto dengan cepat menghentikan perbuatannya. Naruto tentu tak ingin melakukannya lebih dari ciuman, karena ingin menghormati Hinata sebagai calon Istrinya.

Mengembalikan kesedaran Hinata, dan setelah itu mempersilahkan Hinata untuk keluar dari ruangan menemui Kiba. Kini malah Naruto yang di buat bingung dengan apa yang barusan pria itu lakukan, Naruto yang hanya menikmati, dan tersenyum miris ketika Hinata benar-benar menolak sentuhannya.

 **..**

 **..**

Berjalan menyusuri lorong serba putih dan bau obat-obatan. Hidung Hinata sangat peka, bahkan pengelihatannya juga melebihi manusia normal. Mencari-cari ruangan bertuliskan Kiba Inuzuka. Setelah menemukan dengan apa yang dia cari.

Sekarang dia mencoba membuka pintu itu pelan. Terlihatlah sekarang, sahabatnya sedang terbaring lemah dengan badan di penuhi perban, tak lupa dengan sebuah selang infus, darah, atau alat-alat lainnya.

Banyak lecet pada tubuhnya, apa lagi daerah wajahnya, Hinata tersenyum kecut ketika tak bisa menolong Kiba dari ini semua, menyesali atau bahkan sekarang Hinata benar-benar membenci Naruto. Kenapa pria itu dengan tega melukai pemuda yang tak bersalah ini, terbilang ini adalah sahabat Hinata, keluarga Hinata. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sekarang Hinata bahkan benar-benar ingin membunuh calon Suaminya itu. Benar-benar menjijikan, pikirnya.

"Hei— apa kau keluarganya?"

Hinata menoleh ke belakang, ketika mendapati seorang perawat dengan surai berwarna ungu, Hinata menyipitkan matanya, ketika melihat keganjalan pada perawat yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Kiba.

"Ya, aku keluarganya, apa anda perawat yang merawat Kiba?" Perawat itu tersenyum dengan lembut, membuat Hinata sedikit melunak, karena mungkin Hinata terlalu mencurigainya.

"Dia mengalami gagar otak ringan, tapi beberapa tulang pada tubuhnya retak dan patah. Dia bahkan masih belum ada kemajuan dalam kondisinya."

Jelas perawat itu, yang di dengar oleh Hinata dengan baik, Hinata menatap Kiba dan tersenyum lembut, mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat pada sosok yang terbaring lemah di depannya. Mengambil tangan Kiba, dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Pemuda itu sepertinya tak akan bisa kembali lagi.."

Ucap perawat wanita itu yang membuat Hinata menyeringai, dan..

 **TRAANNNGGG—**

Hinata menangkis sebuah katana dengan pisau buah yang berada pada nakas sebelah Kiba. _'Cih— meleset, gadis ini…'_ batin perawat itu kesal, ketika Hinata dengan cepatnya dan menangkis serangannya hanya dengan sebuah pisau buah.

 **ZRAATTT—**

Melempar pisau pada wajah sang perawat dengan gerakan cepat, membuat perawat itu mati-matian untuk menangkis, tapi goresan dari pisau itu mengenai pipi mulus sang perawat, bahkan sekarang darah segar sudah mengucur.

"Kau tau—" berhenti sejenak dari perkataannya. Dan setelah itu melanjutkannya lagi. "Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat senang mengoleksi pisau kecil, dari pada harus membawa sebuah katana."

Berbalik dan menyeringai dengan mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari beberapa balik bajunya.

"Kau mau bermain denganku?"

Tawar Hinata, yang membuat perawat itu belari menerjangnya.

 **SRAAPP— GRAAPP—**

Perawat itu bahkan terjungkal ke belakang dan tubuhnya membentur dinding, ketika ada seorang pria dengan surai jabrik berwarna orange datang dan mecegah untuk menyerang Hinata.

"Hentikan, Konan.."

"Pein—" Panggil perawat itu dengan mendesah kesakitan ketika punggungnya merasakan nyeri karena efek benturan yang barusan ia dapatkan. "Aa-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kita kembali.."

Tanpa ada penolakan lain, akhirnya mereka berdua pun keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu. menyisahkan Hinata yang sedikit menggigil kedinginan. Tidak— Hinata bukan merasakan kedinginan, tapi tubuhnya merasakan sebuah ketakutan yang amat mengerikan. Kakinya bahkan gemetar, dan sekarang dia melirik Kiba yang masih tenang tertidur, membuat Hinata sedikit lega, jika Kiba tak kenapa-kenapa.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan ketakutan mendalam, pria itu benar-benar menakutkan."

 **..**

 **..**

* * *

 _Hallo semuaa!~ Chapter 4 akhirnya di publish juga! :D Terimakasih ya untuk yang sudah mau mengikuti fic ini sampai chapter ke 4,_ tapi sih rencananya _fic_ ini gak bakal sampai chapter 10 #syedihh

Nah! Terimakasih yaa sudah mau baca chapter 4

Chapter 5

Lanjut/Tidak?

Love,

Hiro \^O^/


	5. Chapter 5

**SAVIOR OF SONG**

 **Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story - Nano & Hiro**

 **Naruto Uzumaki X Hinata Hyuuga**

 **Rate: M**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, Violence, Typo, Crime, Supranatural.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **..**

 **..**

Hinata berjalan tertatih, otot-otot kakinya berasa sekali tak berfungsi dengan baik. Ia merasakan jika ini mungkin efek dari aura mematikan pria dan wanita misterius yang berada di rumah sakit itu. Mereka menakutkan, bahkan Hinata bisa merasakan itu. mereka terlalu mematikan, seperti hal - _nya_ saat ia ada di dekat Naruto.

Jelas mereka pria yang bersama wanita tadi itu bukan tandingannya. Seandainya, pria tadi tak dengan cepat pergi, mungkin Hinata benar-benar akan kualahan. Hanya dengan aura seperti itu saja, pria itu mampu membuat Hinata kalang kabut, bagaimana jika pria tadi menyerang dan mungkin, bisa-bisa orang orang awam akat iku imbasnya.

"Nona Hinata.."

Hinata merasakan tubuhnya di tangkap oleh seseorang, mendongakkan wajahnya ketika mendapati seorang pria dengan tanda luka pada wajahnya. Hinata ingin berucap, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya begitu lemah.

"Apa yang terjadi, Nona.."

"To-tolong aku— bantu aku berjalan ke ruangan Naruto."

"Ba-baik!" Jawab pria itu yang langsung membantu Hinata untuk berjalan masuk ke ruangan Naruto.

Di ruangan itu, Naruto terlihat sedang bersama Kakashi, mata Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata, dan pria berkulit tan itu langsung berdiri, ketika mendapati Hinata seperti sedang merasakan kesakitan.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Naruto mengambil alih memapah Hinata untuk duduk pada kursi, mengambilkan sebuah gelas yang sudah berisi air. Bahkan Hinata langsung meneguk habis air itu, seakan gadis itu sedang kehausan. Ya— mungkin bisa di artikan, Hinata seperti habis menempuh perjalanan menyusuri gurun pasir.

Naruto tampak khawatir, ketika Hinata mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan menatap Naruto nanar. Tak butuh waktu lama, sampai Naruto mulai menggerakan tangannya untuk menangkap dahi Hinata. Membuat Hinata memekik kesakitan, dengan kasarnya, Naruto mengambil ingatan gadis itu.

"Aarrgg—"

" _Hei— apa kau keluarganya?"_

" _Ya, aku keluarganya, apa anda perawat yang merawat Kiba?"_

" _Dia mengalami gagar otak ringan, tapi beberapa tulang pada tubuhnya retak dan patah. Dia bahkan masih belum ada kemajuan dalam kondisinya."_

" _Pemuda itu sepertinya tak akan bisa kembali lagi.."_

 _ **TRAANNNGGG—**_

 _ **ZRAATTT—**_

" _Kau tau—"_

" _Akhir-akhir ini aku sangat senang mengoleksi pisau kecil, dari pada harus membawa sebuah katana."_

" _Kau mau bermain denganku?"_

 _ **SRAAPP— GRAAPP—**_

" _Kita kembali.."_

" _Pein—"_

" _Hentikan, Konan.."_

Naruto terdiam dan menangkap tubuh Hinata yang sudah terkulai lemas. Bahkan Naruto mengeram untuk kesekian kalinya saat mengetahui Hinata telah bertemu dengan petinggi _Akatsuki_. "Mereka meyerang langsung, mereka mencari perkara denganku sangat cepat." Gerutu Naruto yang membuat beberapa orang di ruangan itu hanya diam.

* * *

Naruto berjalan di sebuah bangunan yang sudah tak terpakai, atau lebih tepatnya sebuah bangunan dengan tingkat lima lantai. Bangunan yang tak terawat, bahkan banyak puing-puing bangunan yang sudah tak karuan. Dengan lantai bahkan tiang-tiang yang sudah mengelupas.

Pria itu bahkan berjalan dengan santainya masuk ke tempat yang bisa di bilang paling mencekam di Tokyo. Tak ada yang mau masuk dan berurusan dengan orang-orang yang ada di sini. Tempat ini adalah tempat di mana kau ingin mati dengan cepat. Tempat yang di penuhi dengan beberapa kegelapan.

Naruto bahkan menunduk dengan berjalan santai, kepalanya tertutup sebuah tundung yang menempel langsung pada jaketnya. Menutupi hampir separuh kepalanya, dan hanya memperlihatkan bibir pria itu yang terlihat selalu menyeringai, dan lebih tepatnya tertawa meremeh. Gigi-gigi taringnya bahkan lebih panjang dari biasanya.

Saat mendongak dan menatap beberapa orang-orang yang ada di atasnya, yang lebih tepatnya beberapa orang yang duduk di atas tepi lantai gedung, menatap Naruto lapar. Seakan mereka mempunyai santapan yang sangat lezat.

"Majulah, jika kalian menginginkan mempersembahkan tubuh kalian untkku."

Membuka tudungnya, dan…

 **ZRAATT—**

Sebuah aura dengan warna merah, menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Aura yang bahkan bisa membuat semua orang di tempat itu bertekuk lutut. Tapi tidak untuk beberapa orang yang duduk di tingkat lebih tinggi. Lima orang yang ada di lantai paling atas itu, menikmati beberapa pengikut mereka yang sedang mencoba berkhianat, dan malah menyerang mereka balik.

"Pein— aku paling tak suka kau menyentuh pengantinku. Aku sudah menunggu saat-saat ini untuk menyentuhmu langsung."

"Bernarkah?"

Tanya seorang pria dengan sebuah wajah yang di penuhi dengan sebuah tindik. Naruto menyeringai, dan dengan cepat menerjang pria yang duduk di tepi lantai paling atas gedung itu..

 **TRANGGG—**

"Ah— Tobi.."

Ucap Naruto yang kembali turun dari lompatannya dan tertawa meremeh pada seorang pemuda yang menggunakan sebuah topeng dan mengeluarkan rantai dari arah lengannya.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Naruto—" Tobi bahkan membungkuk hormat, dan memberi salam pada Naruto. "Tidak seharusnya anda datang di sini sendiri."

"Benarkah?"

Wajah ramah Naruto tiba-tiba berubah menjadi datar dan dingin. Tapi Naruto bisa merasakan jika pemuda yang menggunakan topeng itu sedang menangis. Mungkin karena teringat masa lalu yang benar-benar kelam, ketika mendapati sahabat masa kecilnya, mati di tangan pria berkulit tan, yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

"Majulah, Tobi— jika kau ingin membalas dendam atas kematian Deidara."

 **CRIINNGG—**

Tobi melempari Naruto dengan beberapa rantai yang pemuda itu pegang. Tapi itu tentu tak membuat Naruto kualahan, Naruto bahkan masih bisa menepisnya, tanpa mau membalas semua serangan Tobi padanya.

"Tuan Naruto— serang aku.." Pintah Tobi yang masih menyerang Naruto dengan rantai-rantai. Tapi bahkan Naruto tetap tak bergeming, pria itu masih asik dengan menghindari serangan Tobi. Tanpa mempedulikan Tobi yang sudah benar-benar sangat marah, karena Naruto terus-terusan menghindar.

"Aku tak ingin membunuhmu Tobi— aku hanya ingin nyawa Pein dan Konan, sebagai balasannya karena telah mencelakai pengantinku." Jelas Naruto yang menjelaskannya dengan nada dingin dan datar.

 **ZRAATTT—**

 **BRAAKK—**

Naruto dengan cepatnya menyentuh dahi Tobi, membuat pemuda itu limbung dan pandangannya datar menatap langit-langit. "Kenapa anda tak membunuhku? Kenapa anda membunuh Deidara?" Tobi terisak, menangisi sahabatnya yang telah mati di tangan Naruto.

"Kau harus tau— nyawa harus di bayar dengan nyawa." Naruto berdiri kembali, setelah membuat Tobi tertidur lemas tak berdaya pada jalanan yang penuh dengan debu dan kerikil. "Karena Deidara, telah membunuh Neji— kau harus tau itu Tobi. Itulah alasan ku membunuhnya, meskipun kami pernah dekat, dan dia mengkhianatiku."

Jelas Naruto yang langsung berdiri dan menatap Pein dan Konan langsung.

"Aku tak menyuruh kalian untuk datang kemari."

Ucap Naruto pada dua orang pria yang ada di belakangnya. Pria dengan penutup wajah dan satu lagi dengan tanda luka.

"Kami tak mungkin membiarkan Tuan untuk mengurus mereka sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"

"Jangan khawatir, Nona Hinata baik-baik saja."

"Baguslah— kalian urus satu-satu, biar aku yang mengurus Pein dan Konan. Mereka bukan tandingan kalian."

"Baik!" Ucap mereka bebarengan, dan langsung menghilang.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang lebih tepatnya sebuah kamar mewah. Terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang tertidur pulas, tapi beberapa menit kemudian, gadis itu bahkan membuka matanya dengan kasar. Merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

Berdiri dari tidurnya, dan menatap awan dari arah jendela kamarnya. Awan mendung, gadis itu selalu suka dengan hujan dan mendung. Itu menandakan jika hari ini begitu tampak baik, bahkan moodnya saja kembali seperti semula.

Gadis itu mulai membuka lemari, dan memilih sebuah pakaian yang terlihat sederhana. Tidak— lebih tepatnya sebuah pakaian yang terlihat lebih tipis, pendek, dan memudahkannya untuk bergerak dengan bebas. Sebuah kaos oblong hitam dengan sebuah celana _hotpants_ hitam. Mengganti dengan bersenandung.

Ia sudah lama tak bermandikan darah atau bahkan menebas kepala orang dan mengeluarkan organ-organ perut targetnya. Kali ini ia harus memuaskan hasratnya untuk membunuh. Sebuah kegiatan yang di dapatnya dari calon Suaminya.

Setelah memakai semuanya, ia bahkan menyambar langsung katananya tanpa ia sembunyikan di sebuah kotak peti seperti biasanya. Ia menenteng, dan membuka jendela kamarnya kasar. Angin dingin bahkan menyapu kulit putih mulus _bak_ porslen itu.

Melompat dari arah balkon dan langsung mendarat ke lantai satu. Gerakannya bahkan lihai dan bisa di bilang _professional_.

"Nee—" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya saat menenteng katananya yang terlihat lebih ringan. Bahkan gayanya saja seperti anak kecil. Ya— sifatnya selalu berubah-ubah ketika nafsu membunuhnya datang. "Kenapa katananya begitu." Menggoyang-goyangkan katananya dan setelah itu membukanya sedikit.

Bahkan gadis itu terlihat membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Hinata bisa melihat dan mencium bau racun. Menyeringai bahagia, entah itu bisa di sebut bahagia atau tidak. Tapi dia semakin yakin, jika calon suaminya itu benar-benar memperbaiki katananya yang hampir bisa di bilang tumpul.

"Jika kau membayarnya dengan ini, mungkin aku bisa mencoba mencintaimu lagi, Menma—"

* * *

Hinata berlari dengan cepatnya, melompat-lompat pada tembok bahkan genting-genting rumah penduduk. Ia bahkan sudah tak mempedulikan lagi, ketika ada orang yang bahkan bisa melihatnya melompat-lombat layaknya sebuah kucing. Ia menginkan seseorang yang membuatnya bahkan sempat ketakutan tak berdaya.

Gadis itu hari ini memilik mood yang baik untuk menebas seseorang, ketika Hinata menargetkan seseorang, orang itu harus di dapatkan, dan harus di eksekusi hari ini juga. Termasuk seorang wanita yang hampir mencelakai Kiba, saat di rumah sakit.

Bagaimana jika saat itu, Hinata tak datang? Mungkin sekarang Kiba sudah di buat sebagai korban, agar Hinata menderita lebih lama dan hidup pada kegelapan. Gadis itu sudah menargetkan, akan membunuh siapa saja yang telah menyentuh keluarga terakhirnya. Kiba Inuzuka adalah keluarga terakhir Hinata.

Tentu bukan karena Hinata mencintai Kiba sebagai seorang pria. Tapi Kiba mempunyai banyak arti dalam kehidupan Hinata, Hinata sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak, sudah menganggap Kiba sebagai pengganti Neji.

 **SRAAAKK—**

Hinata terdiam dan berdiri pada sebuah pagar beton, melihat Naruto terpental, dan punggungnya bahkan membentur sebuah tembok beton. Naruto menunduk, bahkan Hinata tak tau, apa yang di rasakan pemuda itu.

Hinata melompat ketika seorang wanita dengan surai berwarna ungu mencoba menebas tubuh Naruto.

TRANGG—

Katana beradu dengan katana, mata dingin beradu dengan mata dingin. Hinata mendecih di barengi dengan menyeringai. "Kau tak melupakanku kan?"

"Cih, Hyuuga— ternyata masih hidup. Padahal aku sudah senang bisa membunuh Ibu dan Ayahmu."

Hinata mendelik, dan..

 **BRUUUKK—**

Hinata menendang perut Konan dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa di katakan lamban, kecepatan yang benar-benar gila dari biasanya. Hinata benar-benar tak suka di ingitkan, dengan ingatan dimana keluarganya di bantai habis-habisan, terbilang lagi di ingatkan terbunuhnya kedua orang tuanya. Hinata bahkan tak tau bagaimana wajah Ibu dan Ayahnya saat itu.

Tentu yang di ingat Hinata terakhir kali pembantaian itu adalah, kakak tercintanya yang telah terkapar tak berdaya dengan kepala di penuhi darah.

"Khu.. khu.. khu.. khuu—"

Hinata melirik dari ekor matanya, ketika Naruto terkekeh dengan masih tertempel pada tembok benton dengan wajah menunduk.

"Jangan pernah sekali-sekali kau membuat gadis kecilku mengamuk, atau kalian bisa di tebas dengan sekali gerakan pedang."

 **KRATAK— KRATAK—**

Naruto mulai menggerakan badannya, mendongak menatap Pein dan Konan yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar dan terbilang biasa saja. Tidak! dengan Konan— wanita itu bahkan merintih kesakitan karena efek tendangan Hinata.

Itu bahkan tak bisa di bilang tendangan biasa, ketika Konan benar-benar memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. "Dasar wanita jalang—" Rintih Konan yang benar-benar merasakan perutnya yang sudah terasa sakit tak karuan.

Hinata hanya mendecih.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Naruto dengan aura intimidasi.

"Kenapa kau bilang?"

"Ya—"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kenapa kau masih bertanya kenapa aku di sini."

"Kau butuh istirahat, kau kemarin menggigil ketakutan." Naruto tersenyum meremeh.

"Aku sudah cukup tidur satu hari penuh." Hinata bahkan menunduk dengan tersenyum tipis. "Dan— terima kasih untuk meragati katanaku. Ini akan lebih memudahkan ku untuk membunuh wanita yang ada di sana."

"Ku kira aku datang ke sini, kau sudah membereskan sampah-sampah ini, nyatanya.." Remeh Hinata dan membuat Naruto benar-benar tersinggung.

"Aku berharap setelah ini aku bisa menghukum mu karena mulut pedasmu, gadis kecilku."

Dengan gerakan cepat, mereka berdua berpencar, dan Hinata lebih senang menghampiri Konan yang sudah menghunuskan pedang padanya. Gadis indigo itu bahkan yakin, kali ini dia benar-benar akan menyayat kulit wanita yang dengan lancangnya menyentuh keluarganya.

Naruto membuka jaketnya, memperlihatkan badan ramping dan berotot yang terlihat di penuhi beberapa bekas luka sayatan.

"Kau tau Pein— seandainya, pada saat itu aku tak menyinyiakan waktu, mungkin kau sekarang tak akan pernah bisa seperti ini."

"Kau bahkan bocah lemah yang selalu di kucilkan klanmu. Kau adalah sampah bagi mereka."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tak menyesalinya ketika aku pernah menjadi sampah, aku akan mulai membangun klanku kembali. Terlalu banyak kenaifan bahkan pemerintahan di negeri ini terlalu semenah-menah. Aku sudah memberantah beberapa orang yang melakuakan hal yang tak wajar." Naruto tersenyum miris.

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa Naruto."

"Kau pikir, kau juga tau segalanya? Kau tak bisa melihatkah, ketika mereka tak bisa memimpin seluruh masyarakat di negeri ini. Penjahat bahkan mereka biarkan berkeliaran seenaknya. Termasuk kau—"

Pein tetap diam.

"Keluarga di renggut dengan dasar mereka penyihir atau bahkan aliran sesat. Mereka sudah membantu untuk membangun negeri ini, tapi mereka bilang klan ku mengnut aliran sesat? Dimana keadilan? Mereka bahkan membunuh orang-orang tak bersalah, kenapa kalian perlu menghapus sebuah sejarah negeri ini—"

Pein bahkan diam, ia tak tau harus mengatakan apa, dan itu membuat Naruto semakin ingin menghajar pria di depannya. Naruto benar-benar sudah siap membunuh kali ini. Aura kegelapan bahkan menyelimuti matanya. Tak pandang bulu lagi, ketika nama klannya di pertaruhkan hari ini juga. Naruto harus bisa membalasnya.

Ini bukan sebuah balas dendam biasa. Ini juga untuk membalaskan dendam semua orang yang tak bersalah, yang ikut di bantai 13 tahun lalu. Tak ada lagi klan bangsawan yang tersisa di Jepang.

Bahkan klan bangsawan kecil seperti Inuzuka juga di bantai oleh mafia kecil. Mafia yang di perintahkan dari pemerintah. Sejarah telah di hapus, sekarang di Jepang hanya tiga orang yang masih memegang darah kebangsawanan. Uzumaki, Hyuuga, dan Inuzuka.

Di sinilah Hinata tau, kenapa saat itu keluarga Kiba juga di bantai habis-habisan. Bahkan Hinata baru sadar ternyata keluarga Kiba adalah, keluarga bagsawan yang tersisa dari Inuzuka.

Pantas— waktu itu Konan datang untuk membunuh Kiba.

Hinata yang mendengar pendepatan kecil itu bahkan di buat kaget dan sempat berhenti. Tapi pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah tajam dan sekarang mulai menerjang Konan dengan katananya. Tapi tentu Konan menangkisnya dengan mati-matian.

' _Dasar monster—'_ desis Konan dalam hati.

"Jangan menghindar, serang aku—"

 **TRAANNGG—**

Hinata terkekeh ketika mendapati Konan melakuan gerakan berputar dengan sangat pelan dan lebih pelan lagi. Membuat Hinata tau, jika Konan sudah mencapai batasnya.

 **ZRAATTT—**

"Arrrgg—"

Bahkan sekarang, katana Hinata sudah menancap apik pada perut wanita yang membelalakan matanya karena rasa sakit yang di dapatkan dari tusukan katana Hinata.

"Sebenarnya aku tak perlu menusukmu seperti ini, hanya dengan racun pada pedang ini, kau bisa mati dengan cepatnya dalam hitungan jari— tapi aku ingin sekali sedikit bermain denganmu." Bisik Hinata dengan mata yang seolah siap memberikan hukuman terakhirnya pada Konan.

"Arrgg— uhuk.. uhuk.."

Konan terbatuk dan memekik, ketika Hinata menarik paksa katana dari perut Konan. Dan sekarang wanita itu bahkan berusaha untuk berdiri mati-matian.

"Oyasuminasai—"

 **ZRAAATT—**

 **..**

 **..**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hallo— saya Nano, terima kasih yang masih ngikuti sampai Chapter 5, saya begadang ngerjain ini karena egga ada kerjaan. Bila ada typo maaf, karena Hiro tidur dan dia egga ada waktu buat ngoreksi.. karena biasanya selalu dia yang ngoreksi masalah typo dan penyusunan kata.

mungkin Chapter 6 akan jadi Chapter terakhir, egga ada lemon, karena di sini saya pakek Rate M hanya untuk jaga-jaga.. apa lagi pakek bahasa dan sedikit Gore walau egga gore-gore amat sih.

dan sampai jumpa d Chapter END nanti malam, atau besok pagi..

Salam

-Nano


End file.
